Doing a Friend a Favor
by m1tt
Summary: When Mac's mother forbids him from visiting Foster's, Frankie ends up having to do a few certain things to convince her otherwise
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Doing a Friend a Favor

There was no way in hell she was going to let this stand. No, there was just no way at all, Frankie kept thinking to herself over and over as she parked the Foster's bus outside the small apartment complex.

She could still barely believe it, it had all happened so suddenly. Just a few hours ago, she had been getting through with her chores as usual, then all of a sudden she received that fateful call from a very distraught Mac. Fed up with watching his little brother get away with it, Terrance had finally spilled the beans and told their mother all about how Mac had been visiting Bloo at Foster's for months now. The punishment of course had been swift – Mac was absolutely forbidden to continue visiting the house, and it was now Terrance's job to make sure he didn't try any funny business.

Frankie grimaced in disgust as she climbed out of the bus. Mac's older brother could be so cruel, she could barely stand it. Thankfully though, all wasn't lost. At least Mac had managed to make that desperate phone call to her before he left for school, letting her know that his mom had the day off from work. And now that she had gotten her errands done, Frankie finally had a chance to see what she could do to help fix this mess. Hopefully, a talk would do just the trick in helping her friend out.

"Well….here goes." She muttered to herself as she arrived at what she hoped was the right apartment, and gave it a knock.

"...Hello? Who's there?" the girl could heat a woman answer from behind the door.

"Uh, hi." Frankie greeted. "My name is Frankie Foster, and…um, you're...you're Mac's mom, right?"

"…..How do you know that?" came the alarmed reply. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of his." Frankie hastily answered. "I work over at Foster's, and-"

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Came the interruption from behind the still unopened door. "Mac is not supposed to be hanging out there anymore! It's time he gave up imaginary friends, and-"

"Look, can we please just talk about this for a minute?" Frankie finally snapped. With a click, the door unlocked, revealing a tall, slender woman clad in a casual blouse and jeans combo. Frankie took one look at her short brown hair and immediately noticed the strong family resemblance.

"Well, you can try, but I don't think that you're going…." The woman trailed off the moment she laid eyes on Frankie. It was as if she had never seen a redhead or a twenty two year old before, to the girl's total confusion.

"...Don't think that I'm going to what?" Frankie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um….I mean….come on in…" she said, opening the door a little wider. "Sorry."

"Okay….." Frankie murmured as she entered. After settling herself down at the kitchen counter, Mac's mother drew up a chair and joined her.

"So…what did you say your name was again?" she asked.

"Frankie...well, it's actually Francis, but...look, it's really not that important. Anyway you already know why I'm here, and I just want to…..well, are you serious about this? I know you're concerned, but I really don't think you have to be so upset about Mac visiting the house everyday. I mean, what's the big deal? So he still likes hanging out with his imaginary friend! It's not like it's causing him a lot of trouble. Just look at him, he's a great kid! No harm done, right? I mean, he's so nice, and he always helps me out around the house when I….uh…..he…."

Frankie found it increasingly harder to continue on under the barrage of weird vibes she was getting. It looked like the other woman was paying attention, but...rather than what she was saying, it looked like Mac's mother was paying closer attention to…no, no way was she actually...

The girl watched the woman's eyes glance to her chest for what must have been the fifth time, arousing her suspicions even further. No way in hell was that mere coincidence, and finally Frankie snapped "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, I…go on, please….it's nothing…" she answered, trying to hide her blush.

"Are you actually…" Frankie pried, hoping that her sneaking suspicion was wrong.

"Actually what? It's nothing! Nothing, really." The clearly embarrassed woman jabbered. "I, uh…it's just…"

"Oh my God…you're...you're checking me out, aren't you?" Frankie gasped, unable to believe it.

"I….I…" Mac's mother finally confirmed the girl's worst fears as she muttered meekly, "I'm….sorry…"

"Okay, what the fuck?" Frankie barked as she zipped up her sweater. "What….okay, okay, I'm sorry, I just…"

She took a deep breath to compose herself and continued. "Um…Mac never told me that…I mean, you're….you're married, aren't you? Well, I mean…yeah, you got divorced, but…you had a husband, didn't you?"

"Um….bisexual." the parent confessed guiltily. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not like this at all, honest. It's just…well, I mean, you're just…."

As the woman began to feast her eyes on her, Frankie didn't know whether to feel grossed out or flattered. At least she knew that she was feeling very weirded out by this unexpected turn. "Uh….all right….okay, let's just...let's just move on then, and...okay, so like I was saying"

"I take it back. Mac can...Mac can still visit whenever he likes." Mac's mom blurted out, catching Frankie completely off guard.

"...Wait…wait, really?" she asked wide-eyed in surprise. She definitely had not been expecting to achieve victory so easily.

"Well…yes, but…" the woman sighed and shook her head. This was definitely crazy, but it was nevertheless worth a shot. "But, see….I just want you to do me a…a favor first…"

"A favor? What kind of….." Frankie's jaw dropped as she quickly realized what was happening, and said flatly, "No."

"But-"

"No."

"But I didn't even tell you-"

"No, no, no!" Frankie repeated. This was getting crazy. With the way things were going at the moment, she felt like she had just walked onto the set of a low budget porn flick. "No, I know what you're going to ask for, and-"

"I'm sorry!" the woman whined. "But….look, I….I'm busy almost all the time at work, and…well, between that and looking after the boys, I don't really have time to…you know, date or...and I have needs-"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Frankie groaned. "I get it, okay? But if you honestly think for a second that I'm seriously going to-"

"I haven't even said what I wanted exactly!" the desperate woman said. "And…and it won't be anything much, I promise! Just….just this once, okay? After that, Mac's free to go to Foster's whenever he wants! Honest!"

Frankie was about to storm out of the apartment when she took a few moments to think this through. She wasn't going to lie to herself and think that this wasn't completely mad. Here was a woman begging her to do Lord only knew what, like she was some kind of sleazy porn star who wouldn't mind giving herself up for an hour or two. And after all, she was a straight girl. She wasn't exactly going to just go and...

Her thoughts then turned back to Mac. She thought about her friend, never being able to come back to the house…never being allowed to visit….never seeing him around again the house again, that poor little boy separated from all his friends...

"I…oh god, I must be out of my mind." Frankie muttered to herself. But, if it was all to do…she sighed wearily. "If it's really just this once…."

"You mean it?" Mac's mother gasped. "You…you actually…"

"Look, let's...let's get this over with, okay?" Frankie said as she was led down the hall to the woman's bedroom. Once there, the girl just stood nervously for a few moments, anxiously fidgeting before finally asking, "So….what do you want me to…."

"Strip...please." Came the eager the reply as she eyed the red head up and down, obviously excited to see what wonderful sights lay underneath the skirt and sweater. Frankie paused for a few moments, her mind racing as she quickly started having second thoughts about this all. She didn't have to do this. She could just stop right now and be through with it. She could simply try and argue that there had to be a better way to go through with this. Hell, she didn't even have to say anything, she could just walk out of the apartment without a word and…

Her eyes wandered over to a family portrait hanging on the wall. After gazing upon Mac's picture for a few moments, Frankie let out a sigh, shut her eyes, and began to remove her sweater. Do it for Mac, she thought to herself. She just had to do this once, and it would be all over. Just go and do it for Mac. This was her friend she was here for, and she wasn't going to let him down now. He had helped her dozens of times, and it was time she did the same.

She repeated these thoughts over and over in her mind as she undressed, until finally she stood in just her panties and bra.

"How…..how's this?" Frankie asked nervously as she cracked her eyes back open, hoping that this little bit of eye candy would be enough. Instantly it became all too clear that was a definite no. While she had been stripping down to her undergarments with eyes closed, Mac's mother meanwhile had taken initative removed every last scrap of clothing that she had on, and now wore nothing except an ecstatic smile as she gazed upon the girl's figure.

"Almost there." She laughed before lunging.

"Wait, wait, are you-"The girl squeaked hoarsely. Before Frankie knew it she was lying on the bed, pinned beneath the older woman who wasted no time smashing her lips against hers in a greedy kiss. Immediately she let out a low moan of delight, for Frankie's mouth tasted oh so deliciously sweet. As her excitement shot through the roof, she reached for the bra and panties and began to make quick work of them.

Frankie meanwhile didn't know what to think. The startled girl's mind was a total blank for a few moments, and her head spun as she desperately tried to realize what was going on. By the time she understood what had just happened, her underwear had just been torn off and tossed aside, and it hardly took look for panic to set in.

"Wait! W-wait! Wait!" she barely managed to yelp between kisses. "I….wait! I don't even know your name!"

"Linda." Mac's mother revealed breathlessly before silencing Frankie with another hungry kiss. As she slipped her tongue between the girl's lips, her body trembled with excitement. The girl was such a gorgeous treat, just exploring her was an exquisite delight in of itself.

While her mouth was being invaded, Frankie meanwhile felt the instinctive urge to wiggle free and make a dash to freedom. After all, here was this older woman going at her like a starved animal, to her initial dismay. Being treated like a plaything definitely was not what she had in mind. To her shock however, the drive to escape this mess began to diminish with every passing second, because the more she was kissed, the more their tongues batted together, the harder their bare bodies grinding against one another….every bit of it sent sparks of unmistakable pleasure shooting throughout her body. Bit by bit, she found herself struggling less, and actually willingly partaking in the fun, as if her body had developed a mind of its own.

Cautiously, Frankie started to kiss back, and almost immediately Linda rewarded her with a few tongue tricks that the girl didn't even think were possible. She definitely had had her share of boyfriends, but she couldn't remember the last time her mouth got such a furious workout. This lady definitely had experience, and then some. Quickly finding it ever more enjoyable, she started to moan into the mother woman's mouth as she felt soft, hands stroking and caressing her body the whole while.

After sucking on Frankie's tongue for a few moments, Linda decided she was ready to explore and taste elsewhere. She broke their lip lock and kissed her way down the girl's neck, making Frankie gasp and shudder uncontrollably. The experienced woman started to shower the delightfully perky breasts with a hail of delicate kisses and licks. Frankie could feel her chest light up with even more pleasure under the expert mouthwork. When she felt warm lips clamp tightly around one of her nipples, her head started to spin under the sensual assault.

Linda was only getting started, however. No sooner had she started to greedily suck when she reached down below, between the girl's legs.

"Oooh!" Frankie moaned aloud as she felt a finger wriggle its way past her pussy lips, followed by another. In no time the older woman was simultaneously suckling away and working her furiously down below, getting her fingers soaked in a sheen of juices in no time as they sluiced in and out. After a few strokes, Linda's thumb sought out the girl's now-swollen clit, and started to rub and massage it furiously, as the moans of joy she created became like music to her ears.

At this point, Frankie had completely forgotten about why she was giving herself up like this. All that she could think of now was the pleasure overloading her senses, pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced before, and at the moment, only wanted more of.

"Uugghh! Yes….yes!" she squealed as she felt a tongue circled and prodding her rock-hard nipple, as her hips thrust involuntarily into Linda's hand. The girl had lost all control, and she didn't care one little bit. "More….oh Jesus…..more…."

She had literally never been intimate with a woman at all until now. She hadn't even kissed one before, much less find herself in a situation like this at all. But with the way the girl was going wild, one would have thought otherwise, to the older woman's delight.

"Oh, you're such a treasure…" she moaned as she tucked on the red haired girl's heaving breast. "Mmmm….so sweet …."

"Yes…more…" Frankie whined as she arched her chest.

"Mmm-hmmm, yes…." Linda happily complied as she slipped her fingers free and start rubbing Frankie's clit vigorously, nearly making the girl's eyes spin. She sucked a little more on a perky breast, pausing to lick her lips. "So sweet and tasty, I could just eat you all up….mmm, in fact…."

In a matter of moments she had turned herself around, putting herself face to face with Frankie's snatch. She paused for a second to take a good long whiff. It had definitely been quite some time since she had last smelled the essence of another woman, and it was just as lovely as she remembered. Not wanting to waste a moment, she happily dug in, going wild with her tongue.

"Aaaaah!" Frankie cried out hoarsely as the woman started to eat her out, slurping away like crazy. Immediately a flood of ecstasy struck, almost overwhelming her on the spot. After a few minutes of absolute heaven though, the pleasure came to a sudden stop. Confused, the dazed girl actually let out a pitiful mew.

"Only if I get a little payback." Linda moaned as she wriggled her hips, hoping that the inexperienced girl would get the message. Quickly she understood. Even though Frankie of course had never eaten out another woman before, without a second thought she opened up and started sucking desperately, hoping that her experienced guide would continue on again. With a squeal of glee the other woman dutifully continued, snacking hungrily on Frankie. Soon their rabid feasting reached a crescendo as they licked, slurped, sucked, until finally….

"AAAAAAAAAAYESSSSSS!" Linda screamed as she was rocked by a fierce climax, sending her entire body shuddering. However, barely had it passed when she realized Frankie's hips were still bucking right into her face as the young woman whined and moaned, tottering on the edge of peak pleasure. Quickly Linda refocused her attention on Frankie, determined to give the girl the same rush she just had. She slurped licked, prodded, and finally went for her clit, sucking furiously. Frankie literally began to gush as she spasmed uncontrollably underneath, as she was send spiraling into an orgasm like she had never known. Pleasure untold shocked through her, as all the while the other woman greedily licked up every last drop spilled down below, not wanting to waste one bit of the tasty mess between the girl's legs.

One would think that after that, she would be through. However, the intimacy-starved older woman wasn't nearly finished at all yet. Still surging with excitement and arousal, she rolled off of the bed and made a dash to her closet.

"Huh?" Frankie groaned dazedly from the bed. "What's-WHOA!"

She gasped as Linda reappeared with a hefty double-sided dildo in hand. Before she could utter another word, the woman had clambered back onto the bed, ready for more. Positioning herself back on top, she first slipped one end into her, and her moans filled the room as she slowly swallowed the sizable toy.

"I….I don't think I…" Before Frankie could protest any more, she was arching her back with a yelp as the plastic dick was guided inside her. Even though her own juices made her lubed as she ever could be, the sheer size of it still made for slow going as the length slipped into her bit by bit. Frankie gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as she was gradually filled.

At first Linda just kept still, lovingly watching the girl writhe and moan as she adjusted. "I bet that a man has never stuffed you like this before, mmmm?" she purred.

"Ah….ah….n-noooo…." Frankie whispered breathlessly as the woman started working her hips. She thrust slowly at first, giving the girl more time to get used to it. Once Frankie began to thrust back a little, she eagerly picked up the pace.

"Yes, that's it…..that's it, like that….ooohh…..yes, don't stop…." She grunted. "Mmm, you like that, don't you?"

"Yes…yesssss…" Frankie answered as she started going a little faster, struggling to match her partner's movements.

"Good girl...Linda moaned. "Yes…..yes….keep going….oooohhh…."

The two steady pounded away, working themselves up into another frenzy. For Frankie, there was no way to describe it except for pure paradise. As the sweat started to bead on her body again, she started to beg, "More….more…."

Linda gasped and tried to do as the girl pleaded, hips rolling and thrusting like she was a machine. Frankie however would only start to slam back a little harder and a little faster, unable to get enough of the intense pleasure. The older woman kept humping hard, but nothing seemed to be enough for the girl.

"Harder! Harder!" Frankie was now starting to yell as she greedily slammed against the plastic toy. "Pleeeeease, harder!"

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Y-yes!" Linda gasped as she rode away, almost lost in pleasure. "Yes! Oh God, yes! Ooooh, so good!"

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee!" Frankie threw back her head and gripped the sheets until her knuckles whitened. Hopelessly caught up in the heat of the moment, she only continued to beg shamelessly. "Harder, harder!"

"Like that? Huh? Like it?" the other woman moaned.

"God yes, I love it! Uuugghhh!" Frankie groaned like a wild animal. "Sooooo full...more….more….oh God…oh God…yes! YES!"

The two finally reached their peak together, and came like a pair of breaking dams. Hoarse screams filled the room as they both came hard, still pounding into one another like crazy as they rode out their orgasms, which thundered through them with indescribable ecstasy. Finally though, the mad humping ground to a halt as the two spent their last remaining bit of energy. Utterly drained, Linda barley was able to remove the toy before she collapsed next to Frankie in a joyful delirium.

At first, Frankie could only lie there in a heap, gasping for breath and drenched in sweat everywhere. Gradually though, the fog of passion started to clear, and as it did, things quickly started to get a tad weird yet again. Scratch that - things were starting to feel very weird again. After all, it wasn't everyday that a straight girl found herself lying in a bed, having just been fucked silly by her friend's mom.

"…..Wha...what just happened?" Frankie finally whined dazedly. Her partner just giggled and stroked her shoulder.

"I think someone just had the time of her life." She laughed. The fact that it was the absolute truth didn't make things feel any less awkward for Frankie, who scooted out of reach.

"So, uh…..um….I, uh…." She babbled, blushing furiously as she modestly draped the bedsheet over her chest. "Are we….uh...can Mac…."

"I think we've worked everything out." Linda replied with a grin.

"And…uh….look, this…this is just between us, all right?" Frankie blurted out anxiously. "Please? If you could-"

"Oh, of course." The woman replied calmly. "I'm more than happy to do what I can for someone as good as you."

"Um….thank you?" Frankie murmured, not sure what to say. She then slipped out of bed and began scrounging about for her clothes. However, barely had she slipped her panties on when she heard all-too-familiar voices coming from the front door.

"What time is it…oh, SHIT!" she swore once she realized Mac and Terrance had come home from school. As she frantically began to get dressed, Linda however calmly slipped on a robe and exited the room.

"Let me handle this." She said before making her way down into the living room, just as her sons walked through the door. "Hi, boys!"

"Hi Mom." Terrance replied, while Mac meanwhile just gave a morose nod. Obviously the little boy wasn't very pleased with what he thought was the start of a Foster's-free life for him. However, no sooner had the family exchanged greetings Frankie finally stumbled out from down the hall, with her clothes a bit askew and her sweat-soaked hair still a bit of a mess. Needless to say, both boys were quite shocked.

"Frankie!" Mac gasped excitedly as he scooted over to his friend's side.

"Huh? What's she….oh, what the hell?" Terrence exclaimed.

"Terrence!" Linda scolded lightly as she tightened her robe belt. "Watch your language when-"

"What's she doing here?" he demanded. "Don't you know who she is? She's from…that chick works at-"

"I know, honey. I know. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe she needs to take Mac somewhere, doesn't she?" she asked with a wink.

"Take me where? What are you…wait, wait!" Mac cried. "Does this….does this mean I can go to-"

"But Mom, I though that Mac wasn't supposed to go to Foster's! Remember? He still goes there and visits Bloo, and…and you said that…-"

"Well…Frankie here did quite the job changing my mind." His mother laughed before passing Frankie a quick pat on the but that went unnoticed by her children.

"Uh, I…" Frankie murmured in embarrassment as she blushed a deep red. "I…I think I'm gonna…"

While she took Mac's hand and headed out, Terrance continued to complain furiously to his mother. "This isn't fair! Just yesterday you said that-"

"I know what I said, honey, and I just…." The two were drowned out as Frankie shut the door behind her as she and Mac made their exit. Once outside, she made a beeline for the bus, going at a brisk trot. This was definitely a day that she wanted to end already, to say the least.

"I…I can't believe it!" Mac talked excitedly all the way down. "She was so angry yesterday when Terrence told her. And when she said I couldn't go any more, I never thought that... but now…now she…"

Overwhelmed with relief and gratitude, Mac threw his arms around her waist and squeezed as tightly as he could as he gasped, "Thank you!"

Frankie couldn't help but smile weakly. Deeply relieved to have her friend back, she bent over and gladly returned the hug. "Don't mention it, Mac…just glad I could help out…"

"You sure did! I mean, I can't believe that…" Mac trailed off as he picked up an oddly strong odor. Curious, he asked, "Uh…Frankie? Why do you…why do you smell so...sweaty?"

"Um...it's ...it's….it's nothing." She lied as her blush promptly returned. "It was….it was just tough negotiating with your mom, that's all…

Mac hugged a little tighter. "I…I hope you guys didn't have to end up yelling your heads off at each other."

As she pat his head comfortingly, she couldn't help but laugh. "Well….there was definitely some screaming going on…"

The End


End file.
